1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a main distributing frame (MDF). More particularly, it relates to a main distributing frame having a function of automatically connecting and disconnecting between subscriber terminals and subscriber circuits of an exchange by employing a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 is an explanatory diagram of a function of a main distributing frame (MDF).
The main distributing frame 2 optionally connects plural subscriber terminals 1 to subscriber circuits of an exchange 3. When a subscriber terminal 1 is newly added, the main distributing frame 2 connects the newly added subscriber terminal 1 to the exchange 3. In addition, when the subscriber moves or the subscriber number is changed, the main distributing frame 2 changes the connection.
In the conventional main distributing frame 2, as shown in FIG. 9, terminal boards 21 and 22 are respectively provided for the subscriber terminal 1 and the exchange 3. The subscriber terminals 1 and the subscriber circuit of the exchange 3 are respectively connected to the terminal boards 21 and 22 by a pair of cables. The subscriber terminals 1 are further connected to the exchange 3 by manually connecting jumper wires 23 between the terminal boards 21 and 22.
Further, it is general that the number of terminals on the terminal board 21 for the subscriber terminals 1 are more than that of terminals for the exchange 3 so that the connection with the subscriber circuit of the exchange 3 can be effectively changed.
However, such the change of the connection requires technical engineers. Therefore, for a unattendant telephone exchange provided at a remote location or an isolated island, it is difficult to provide a rapid service, because it required much time to send a technical engineer.
Additionally, connecting operation is performed while the exchange 3 is working. Therefore, it is required to perform the connecting operation without giving any influence on other lines, thus increasing a time of performing the connecting operation as the result.
From the foregoing, an automatic main distributing frame has been introduced in recent years. In the automatic main distributing frame, jumper-wiring is performed by a robot to connect between the terminal boards 21 and 22.
FIGS. 10A , 10B, and 10C are explanatory diagrams of an outline of the conventional automatic main distributing frame.
FIG. 10A shows a structure of the conventional automatic main distributing frame described in FIG. 9, in which the terminal boards 21 and 22 are connected by jumper-wires 23.
FIG. 10B is an explanatory diagram of an automatic main distributing frame, substituted for the conventional automatic main distributing frame using the jumper-wiring connection as explained in FIG. 9. In FIG. 10B, a matrix switch board 20 is employed as a key structural element of the main distributing frame 2.
The matrix switch board 20 has a base board 27, on which plural X and Y conductors 24 and 25 are formed. The matrix switch board 20 further includes plural intersection points 28, at which each X and Y conductors 24 and 25 are crossed each other.
Therefore, it is possible to form an optional connection between the X and Y conductors 24 and 25 by inserting a conductive pin 26 into the intersection point 28. Additionally, a network is constituted to connect multi-stacked plural matrix switch boards 20. As the result, it is possible to connect a large number of terminals on the subscriber side X with a small number of terminals on the exchange side Y.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view of a structure of the conventional automatic main distributing frame, a part of which is dismantled. The structure of FIG. 11 has plural matrix switch boards 20. Each of the plural matrix switch boards 20 has a base board 27 including plural layers of X and Y conductors 24 and 25, which are orthogonal each other, as shown in FIG. 10c. 
Additionally, at each of the plural intersection points 28 formed by the conductors 24 on the subscriber side and the conductors 25 on the exchange side, which are orthogonal each other, in each layer, a through hole is provided. Therefore, a conductor 24 on the subscriber side can be connected to a conductor 25 on the exchange side by inserting the conductive pin 26 for connection at an intersection point.
In this example, a robot 40 inserts or extracts the conductive pin 26 for connection, automatically. In the conventional automatic main distributing frame, plural matrix boards 20 are arranged in two dimension so as to form one flat board 41, as show in FIG. 11. Further, a main body 4, in which the robot 40 inserting or extracting the conductive pin 26 is accommodated, is set between two flat boards 41.
The robot 40 detects a specified intersection point 28 from one plain plate 41, and inserts the conductive pin 26 into the through hole of the specified intersection point 28, or extracts the conductive pin 26 from the through hole.
It is possible to rotate a driving hand 44 holding the conductive pin 26, which is attached to the robot 40, and therefore, it is possible to insert the conductive pin 26 into the flat board 41, which is constituted with the plural matrix switch boards, which are provided on the reverse surface of the body 4.
The robot 40 is driven by a driving motor accommodated in the body 4, not shown in FIG. 11, and the position of the robot is controlled by a vertical direction sensor 42 and a horizontal direction sensor 43.
In this example, the connection between the line on the subscriber side and the line on the exchange is performed, while the exchange 3 is working, and one conductive pin 26 is inserted for one line to be connected.
In the above-described conventional automatic main distributing frame, one flat board 41 is formed by arranging the plural matrix switch boards 20 in two dimension. Therefore, the length of the flat board 41 becomes several meters.
Additionally, a connecting tool, i.e., a link bundle line, having connectors on the both sides, is employed to connect between the plural matrix switch boards 20 accommodated in the flat board 41. In this way, as the plural matrix switch boards 20 are arranged on one plain in the conventional automatic main distributing frame, the size should become large.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a small sized main distributing frame.
Further,when inserting the conductive pin 26 into a through hole, the minimization of the matrix switch board 20 requires severe accuracy of the size. Therefore, it is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic main distributing frame, which can easily maintain the size accuracy required to insert the conductive pin into a through hole.
The above-described objects according to the present invention can be attained by a main distributing frame including, a frame body, plural matrix switch boards accommodated in the frame body, each having matrix switch sections and input/output connectors on a rear section, a back wire board provided on a rear section of the frame body, having connectors connected to the input/output connectors on each rear section of the plural matrix switch boards, and plural robots, each positioned between a pair of two matrix switch board sections of the plural matrix switch boards, each having a hand section for inserting connection pins to the matrix switch sections of the two matrix switch boards.
In one preferred mode of the present invention, each of the plural robots has a frame structure with a vertical axis, which is arranged between upper and lower frames, and moves between the front and rear frames of the frame structure, and the hand section is movably mounted along the vertical axis.
Additionally, in another preferred mode, the back wire board includes reference pins, and reference holes corresponding to the reference pins are provided on the rear frame of the robot, and the robot is fixed by bricking the reference pins and the reference holes when inserting the robot between the pair of two matrix switch boards.
Alternatively, in another preferred mode, the robot includes a front surface having an inward reference pin, the two matrix switch board sections, forming one pair, between which the robot is inserted, have holes corresponding to the reference pins of the front plate of the robot, and the robot is fixed by fitting the holes of the two matrix switch boards with the reference pins when inserting the robot between the two matrix switch board sections.
Further, the back wire board has a reference pin, and the rear frame of the robot has a reference hole corresponding to the reference pin so that the reference pin is fit with the reference hole when inserting the robot between two matrix switch boards, and the robot has a front plate having inward reference pins on the robot frame, the two matrix switch boards, to which the robot is inserted, have holes corresponding to the reference pins of the front plate of the robot so that the reference holes of the robot are fitted with the pins of the two matrix switch boards, when inserting the robot between the corresponding matrix switch boards.
Alternatively, in one mode, the back wire board connects between plural matrix switch boards accommodated in the frame body, having matrix switch sections and input/output connectors on the rear section.
Furthermore, the frame body has plural partitions and a pair of two of the matrix switch boards are inserted and positioned between the partitions.
Additionally, each of the plural matrix switch boards has spacers on upper and lower sections of a surface faced to the inserted robot and on a center section of a surface faced to the partitions.
Alternatively, the main distributing frame further comprises holes to which an insertion and extraction metal fitting is tighten on the front surface of the partitions, and the plural matrix switch boards are inserted by tightening on he holes and rotating the insertion and extraction metal fitting as a supporting point.
Further, the main distributing frame comprises holes, to which one of the insertion and extraction tool is engaged in front of the plural matrix switch boards, and the matrix switch board is extracted by engaging one part of the insertion and extraction tool to the holes of the matrix switch board and rotating the insertion and extraction tool as using the insertion and extraction metal fitting as a supporting point.
Further, other objects of the present invention will become clear by the description for explaining embodiments according to the attached drawings.